


Timeline

by ChronicCombustion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anorexia, Axel and Kairi as siblings, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kairi is there for like a second, M/M, Past Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), based on old tumblr RP verse, none of the bad stuff is glorified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCombustion/pseuds/ChronicCombustion
Summary: He is 12 years old and he is meeting his best friend for the first time…





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm back into writing KH fanfic but honestly this is so, so old. It's based on an ancient tumblr RP universe, circa 2014 or so, where everybody reincarnated well after the events of the games - minus KH3, which hadn't yet been released at the time.
> 
> I found this on my computer and decided eh, why not? So please enjoy this relic from my RP days. (You can still find my old blog if you look, I used to be Fire-and-Leather~)

**He is 12 years old…**

And he is meeting his best friend for the first time. He is bruised, dusty, and sporting a bleeding lip as he stands there grinning up at another redheaded boy name ‘Reno.’ The pair of them have just fended off a couple of bullies trying to heckle him before Reno came to his aid and did something no one else has done before: stood up for him.  

Now he has a best friend of his very own and as he tells Reno his name -  _“Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?” -_ he feels something in his chest grow warmer. 

 

**He is 14 years old…**

And he has met a boy named Isa. Isa is in his class, (unlike Reno, who goes to a different school) and has become someone for him to hang out with when Reno isn’t able to. He and Isa talk and laugh at stupid things and it isn’t long before he starts to develop a crush. Apparently Isa feels the same way because about five months into them being friends they somehow wind up being boyfriends and he is perfectly fine with that.  

He tells Reno about Isa but values his precious time with the other redhead enough to not drag his new boyfriend along. Just as well, because Reno’s smiles seem just a little bit forced whenever he mentions Isa.

 

**He is still 14 years old…**

And he can summon fire. He’d had a nightmare, a terrible one, of himself dying, burning, dissolving into smoke and ash and nothingness. It is not the first time he has dreamt of death but it is the first time he has dreamt  _this._ He wakes with a choked scream, throwing a hand over his mouth to stifle it so his parents don’t hear. When he inhales to calm himself down, though, he sucks in a lungful of the scent of fire.  

He panics at the sight of his now-ablaze bed, not even noticing how the flames don’t seem to hurt him. He somehow wills the red-and-yellow flames not to spread to the rest of his bedroom and manages to snuff out the ones that remain. He sits shaking until dawn as he tries to think of just what he can say to a family that is already running out of patience to spare on him.  

 

**He is 15 years old…**

And Isa has dumped him. He sits on a low stone wall with Reno and tries not to cry anymore in front of his best friend. Isa, as it turns out, didn’t take too kindly to the bomb his parents dropped about his ‘mental instability.’ Isa had been visiting one afternoon when his mother invited him to stay for dinner. Isa had happily accepted but halfway through the meal his mother had then started letting slip things he had never wanted Isa to know - at least, not from someone else. His mother ignored his pleading eyes, the “Isa doesn’t know!” he had mouthed across the table at her. By the end of the night, Isa no longer looked him in the eye.

As Reno tries to confort him he tucks yet another secret away from his best friend and adds it to the collection he steadily has been growing in the back of his heart. Not only has Isa left him, but Isa has stopped talking to him, has started talking  _about_ him behind his back, helping to spread the rumors he’d hoped had finally died. He knows that Reno would probably go after Isa, but he doesn’t want his friend to get in trouble. Or even worse, listen to what Isa says and turn against him. He hugs his knees to his chest and bites back another wave of bitter tears as he confesses a different secret instead - one that hurts just as badly: only a few nights before the break up, he and Isa had been each others’ firsts.  _  
_

 

**He is 16 years old…**

And he is in the hospital. Since Isa, his life has continued to spiral farther and farther out of his control, to the point where it’s eating him up inside. He barely smiles, he rarely talks, and now, well,  _now_ he’s been hospitalized for trying to take some control back for himself. Except, his parents and his teachers and the doctors all seem to think that starving himself is a new symptom of his ‘illness.’ He doesn’t see it like that. He just wants to be in control of  _one thing_ in his life  _for once_  and he’s tired of all the pills and the therapy sessions so he’s just stopped. He can’t control the new batch of prescriptions he gets each week, but he sure as hell can control just how much or how little he eats. They call him anorexic. He calls himself empowered. 

There is another boy here, only a year or two younger than him, who has suffered some kind of horrible accident. The boy’s name is Ventus, Ven for short. Ven has no memories and apparently no family. He feels sorry for Ven and so he gives up the scarf that Kairi had given him, hoping it will make Ven feel better. Ven, in turn, latches on to him as a kind of lifeline. They share smiles, small conversations, and soon he can feel his heart slowly coming back together again. Three months later, by the time they’re both released, they have swapped contact information and started a very light, rather tentative relationship. Ven knows about his problems, and he knows of Ven’s so this time there isn’t the threat of sudden revelation of secrets to tear them apart. For the first time in ages, he thinks, everything is going to be alright. 

 

**He is 17 years old…**

And he has just been dealt the heaviest blow he has ever received. His parents have become convinced that there is no more help that the city of Radiant Garden can offer their son and so are packing him and his sister Kairi up and moving far away. Somewhere off-world, they said. Traverse Town. They’ve already sold the house and bought a new one. They didn’t bother to tell him, though, because they didn’t want to put undue stress on his shoulders. He feels like screaming. 

They don’t even give him a chance to say goodbye, to tell Reno and Ven where he’s going or give them his new number or  _anything_. He isn’t positive, but he thinks that maybe his parents believe  _any_ remaining influence from Radiant Garden is toxic to him - including his friend and his boyfriend. It’s not like he knows anybody in Traverse Town, and he’s never been very good at talking to people. They’re murdering him. That’s what they’re doing. Under the guise of trying to help - and oh hearts is he sick of people trying to “help” him. He cries. He throws a fit like he was still in elementary school, but they won’t listen. They just give him more pills to take and tell him to calm down. Only Kairi is able to see the way his entire world is crumbling down around him. Kairi is his only friend now. 

 

**He is 26 years old…**

And he has just moved back to Radiant Garden after a decade of being away. He feels like he can breathe again, finally take in the smell of flowers and fountain water and turn it into a life source for himself. He never wants to leave again. 

As he is walking home from work he spots a flash of red hair across the street and he is immediately scanning the person’s face for signs of familiarity. Reno. It’s _Reno!_ It’s really Reno and after all this time he can feel that same warmth creeping back into his chest and he finds himself grinning madly. He jogs across the street, coming up behind his long-lost friend and calling out to him. Reno turns and suddenly it’s like they’re teenagers again, seeing each other for the first time. They hug. It is the greatest feeling in all the worlds. 

 

**He is 26 years old…**

And he is finally back where he belongs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be friends! :D Come and find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
